


Day 19 - Game Over

by Chibifukurou



Category: Invitation to the Game - Monica Hughes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: Safe in their egglike ship they are whisked away from their earthly home to an almost heaven like world, free from restraint and the corruption of humankind.In fairytales this would be a reward for their hard work, an acknowledgment of their past trials.
Relationships: Benta/Lisse
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Day 19 - Game Over

Safe in their egg-like ship they are whisked away from their earthly home to an almost heaven like world, free from restraint and the corruption of humankind.

In fairytales this would be a reward for their hard work, an acknowledgment of their past trials.

In reality, they find themselves stranded and alone on a new world. Only their tiny group against the harsh world. Lisse crawls out of the ship into their new world. It looks like a fairytale. Full of strange trees and an off color sky. All of which look frighteningly familiar when she allows herself to look at them for too long.

She reaches back into the ship. Helps Benta to climb out, then Alden and Rich. Brad helps the others. Until finally the thirteen of them stand together on the soil of a new world.

They search their jumpsuits and the ship. There is a little food and water tucked into the pod. Only enough for a week, maybe two if they ration. The Game had seemed real while they were in it. But it had been real in the way dreams were real. Where your brain convinced you of the realness.

Here the sun beats down on their heads, leaving them dehydrated and pained. When they begin the search for water the boots they had been dressed in rub their feet raw and tender. This world isn’t a fairytale or a dream anymore. It’s horribly terribly real.

And horribly empty. They see bugs and small animals but no signs of other humans.

Lisse still manages to hold out some small hope that they’ve been sent to some abandoned part of Earth. Until the sun goes down and they can see the shape of the Milky way. Far too wide and faded to be a view from the same planet.

Benta breaks down sobbing then. She’s the only one besides Rich with family left behind on Earth. While Rich has become more closely tied to their group over the last months, Benta has been Lisse's person since they were both five and first sent to the residential school.

For Lisse, Benta will always take priority over every other consideration. Apparently even worries about being stranded on another world.

That night they tell each other stories about earth and their time there.

Eventually they fall asleep piled together while Brad keeps watch. The next night they will start the process of building a new life for themselves.

For now, they mourn the world they had left behind. It had been dirty and horrible, but it had been theirs. By the work of their hands, they might some day be able to make this world theirs too. But that day was a long way off. To far away to seem real.


End file.
